Crying on a suitcase
by Rizzlesissecretelycanon
Summary: I decided to change the story so it's not going to be a one-shot and for right now, no M rating. Set at beginning of season 4 when Casey is back. Jane and Maura have mutual feelings and I don't know what else to say but Rizzles. Rating changed to M for 3rd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

"I admit it. I messed up. I messed up beyond repair and I know I don't deserve it but I need you to give me a second chance." Jane begged Maura, trying not to break down crying. She was so upset with herself at what she did, she couldn't even think straight and now she was about to lose her best friend.

"Jane, I can't. I'm sorry but you didn't bother telling Casey that you had feelings for me that were mutual and then decided to sleep with him? I thought we were going to be together but I guess I was wrong about you." Nothing had happened between Maura and Jane yet, but that didn't stop Maura from being upset. Jane had just admitted her feelings for her the night before and then went and slept with Casey. "Did you tell him you loved him again?"

Jane looked down and sighed. "I was caught up in the moment, Maura. I still love-"

"Don't Jane. I was already hired as the Chief ME of Arizona and I leave tonight. Don't tell me you love me. You proved that wasn't true when you didn't tell Casey." Before Jane could say anything, Maura turned and went back to her car and began driving to the airport.

Jane watched Maura walk away too blown away by everything that happened to respond to what happened. She closed the door long after Maura was out of sight and slid down it, head in her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What have I done, Jo?" She asked the scrawny little dog who tried to comfort her by forcing herself into Jane's lap and attempt to lick her face. "God what have I done," she said more to herself than anyone else.

…

Maura got through security and still had an hour before her plane took off. She stopped at the coffee shop before going to the gate she would depart at and ordered a nonfat latte. She sat down at a table in the corner to try to think it all through.

How could Jane do this to her? Maura trusted her with her life, and she goes and sleeps with the man she swore to Maura she didn't have feelings for anymore? It had to have been the worst betrayal of her life. She was too distracted by her thoughts to see the older lady walk up to her.

"Honey, are you okay?" Maura was startled and looked up into the kind smiling face.

"Yes, I am just trying to figure out what just happened."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Before Maura could answer, the lady sat down. "I'm Rosalie by the way, and you are?"

"Maura Isles. It's nice to meet you Rosalie." Maura offered her kindest smile, though she knew it probably was the fakest smile she had ever given. She felt like she'd never smile again.

"Well, Maura Isles. What's the problem?"

"I'm running away, from the love of my life. It's taken this long to find the right person and I'm leaving." Maura sighed, not believing she was telling a complete stranger something she wouldn't even discuss with her own mother.

"Oh honey. You need to go back to him. Listen to me. I'm a widowed woman and I'd give anything to see my husband just one last time. He died before I had a chance to say good bye."

"I'm so sorry." Maura wasn't sure what else to say, as she was never good with living people. "Actually it's a she." She waited for a negative reaction, but Rosalie just sat waiting for her to go on. "Her name is Jane and she just told me that she loved me, but then her ex came back, and well," she didn't exactly know how to tell an elder that Jane had slept with him and put it nicely. "She told him she loved him again after telling me she didn't have feelings for him."

"I know it's hard, but you need to forgive her before it's too late."

"It is too late. I don't think I could forgive her for what she did."

"Sweetie, if you love her, and she loves you, it's never too late."

Maura looked at her watch and realized she only had 15 minutes before they would start boarding. "It was really nice to meet you, Rosalie, but my plane is about to board. Good bye."

When she sat down by the gate, she rested her head on her suitcase and began softly crying. She knew the lady was somewhat right, but she couldn't forgive Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I can't believe anyone is actually reading this but I only have a computer at my dad's house because my mom's mac won't charge but I'll update as much as possible. I don't have any idea how long this is going to be because I don't even know what I'm going to do beyond this chapter. Also, I'm sorry about how short that last chapter was. I'll try to make them longer! I should be able to update tomorrow though because I'm not working but thanks for reading and please review!**

…

After a while, Jane finally decided to go after her. She loved Maura and she would never forgive herself for betraying her.

Jane ran outside without worrying about locking the door behind her for once in her life. She got into her patrol car, not putting her seatbelt on and floored it. The tires squealed but she didn't care. All that mattered was Maura. The plane was boarding at 9:15 and boarding at 9:30. It was 9:09. There was no way Jane would make it if she didn't speed. She flipped on the sirens disregarding protocol.

The only person she would ever break the rules for was Maura. Jane laughed at herself realizing how much of a pushover she was when it came to Maura. How did it take so long for her to realize she loved her? How long did it take Maura to realize it? Jane snapped out of her thoughts when she got to the exit to the airport. She hit the curb and left the car right where it was. She barely remembered to grab the keys and turn off the sirens. Screw the ticket. It'd just be a warning for her patrol car anyways. She'd just get in trouble with Cavanaugh and she didn't give a fuck about that. It was already 9:13.

Jane sprinted the fastest she ever had into the doors completely ignoring the security guards yelling at her. When she got to the security check, she flashed her badge but that didn't stop the two cops from chasing her. Jane only stopped to check which gate would be the right one. When she figured it out, she wasted no time sprinting there. They'd surely be boarding by now. When she got to the gate, the guards finally caught up to her grabbing her by the wrists, attempting to cuff her. She looked around and didn't see Maura. The first class seating had already boarded.

"Let me go you assholes! I need to get on that plane to let the love of my life out!" She struggled to get out of their strong grips.

Maura was on the walkway when she heard shouting. Was that Jane that just yelled the words assholes and love? Surely it wasn't. She figured it was someone else and continued on to the plane, finding her seat.

Jane swung her elbows and hit one of the guards right in the eye. He let go cradling his face and the other one was stunned and let go to check on him. Jane ran away down the walkway with no one trying to stop her. No one had the guts to try. When she got to the plane, the flight attendants tried to stop her, but she roughly pushed them out of the way. She had a lot of apologizing and explaining to do later, but that didn't matter right now. Maura. Maura was all she could think of. The guard that wasn't injured had caught up and tried to stop her, but she was too fast.

Maura looked up to see what all the commotion was and saw Jane push a lady flight attendant out of the way. Her mouth dropped. She was shocked. Jane had never been that vicious towards people who weren't convicted murderers or complete assholes. Not unless it was defending Maura.

Wow. She must really love me, Maura thought. No. She obviously doesn't. She had make up sex with Casey and told him she loved him.

"Maura!" Jane had finally spotted her and stopped in front of her. The guard grabbed Jane again.

Maura stood up and said, "No it's okay. Let her talk. Please."

The guard thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Maura I'm sorry. Sorry doesn't cover it. Not after what I did. I could tell you a million times and it still wouldn't make it alright. Nothing would ever make it alright."

"Jane-"

"No. Let me talk. I'm not asking you to forgive me. I couldn't ask you to do that. How could I when I can't even forgive myself?" Everyone on the plane was watching Jane now including the pilots that had come out to see what all of the commotion was. "No. I can't ask you to forgive me. I can't say sorry enough. I made the biggest mistake of my life and betrayed you beyond relief. I'm asking you to start an actual relationship with me. One where we move on from this. One where this is just a major bump in the road that we get over ourselves. Together. Because I love you Maura Dorthea Isles. I love you more than I love myself. I love that you are a human encyclopedia. I love every quirk about you. The way you wrinkle your nose when you laugh. The way you spew off pointless facts about anything and everything. I love you in your black scrubs and hideous Birkenstocks just as much as in your Gucci dresses and Louboutin heels. I love your laugh and your smile. You're even adorable when you cry, which just makes me want to cry and hold you all night. I want to be able to hold you when you are sad and crying. I want you to give me a chance. I want you, because I love you."

Maura had a tear rolling down her cheek, but was smiling. She was smiling. That was a good sign, right?

"Please Maura. I love you. Please don't go to Arizona. Please come home with me. Stay the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

"Shut up." Maura smiled and leaned up into Jane's lips to share their first kiss.

They forgot they were surrounded by people until there was whistling and clapping going on around them. Jane broke apart the kiss and looked down smiling at Maura.

"Come home with me?"

Maura smiled and nodded, grabbing her bags. The asked the flight attendants to have her bags to be sent to baggage claim as quickly as possible. Jane also apologized to the attendant that she pushed out of the way but he just nodded it off smiling as if it was nothing.

Jane turned to the guard chasing her and asked if she was in trouble half kiddingly.

"As long as you apologize to my bloody nosed friend. You sure know how to use your elbows there." He said with a smile and a wink.

"Yea I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't let her get away." She turned and smiled at Maura who returned the smile shyly.

…

When they got back to her patrol car, Maura laughed at how it was parked. Jane saw the yellow envelope on the windshield and opened it up.

"Wha—they actually fined me? Come on! It's a police car!"

This made Maura laugh even harder. Jane wasn't so mad about it when she saw that adorable smile she loved and laughed with her. They got in the car. Jane turned to Maura and gave her a long hug and a kiss on the lips.

"I know this doesn't make everything better and I know we still need to talk." Jane said looking into the beautiful hazel eyes staring back at her. "Let's just go home for now, okay?" Maura nodded and rested her head on Jane's shoulder while she drove them home.

"I love you too, Jane."

…

**Thanks for reading guys! I should have an update by tomorrow(Tuesgay), unless it sucks, in which case I'll stop so review to let me know if I'm just wasting my time because I have an idea to do with Doyle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap I didn't realize how much writing you actually have to do to make a long chapter. That last one was still pretty short.**

…

Jane's apartment was closer to the airport than Maura's so they decided to go there for the night. Jane brought out her keys to unlock the door but found it unlocked already. She then remembered she didn't lock the door behind her, and didn't worry too much about it.

When they got inside, Jo ran up to Jane whining. She bent down and picked him up.

"What's the matter buddy? Did you miss me?" Jane said while comforting the dog.

All three went to sit on the couch.

Maura started. "I guess I kind of overreacted and we should've talked it out before I just left."

"I don't blame you though. What I did was completely wrong and I will never be able to forgive myself. I love you, Maura."

"I always knew there was something more between you two."

Maura and Jane jumped at the sound of the third voice. There Paddy Doyle stood with his right hand man who had Casey at gunpoint while Paddy trained his gun on Jane. Maura reacted and got in front of Jane, knowing Doyle wouldn't shoot his own flesh and blood.

"I wouldn't stand there Maura. Don't think I wouldn't hesitate to shoot a cop, especially one who shot me and put me in jail." Doyle glared at Jane.

"How'd you get out?" Jane's reached for her gun and remembered she had put it in the drawer with her badge after work.

"What is Casey doing here?" Maura questioned Jane who just shrugged and looked just as confused as her.

"I came to surprise you before I returned to Iraq. Then these assholes barged in and demanded to know where you were." The man holding Casey at gun point then hit him with the handle of his gun on the back of the head and Casey fell to the floor.

"I see you were out with my daughter. Maura, how could you have feelings for someone who shot your own father?"

"You're not my father." Maura retorted. "Richard Isles is my father. You did nothing for me when I was growing up. You think just because you have pictures of my graduations that I should just run up and welcome you with open arms? You're not being very fatherly holding my best friend whom I have feelings for at gunpoint."

"I'm not going to kill her. I would've if I didn't already know you had feelings for her. A father knows."

"Then why are you here, Doyle?" Jane finally spoke up.

"To ask you what your intentions are with my daughter. I know you slept with Casey. I already got him to confess that. How could he not know you two are in love?" Doyle smirked but Jane just glared at him. "I came here to make you wake up and smell the flowers. I knew if you finally realized, you'd act on it sooner than my daughter. I just want her happy, even if it means with another girl."

"Then why are you holding us at gunpoint?" Jane motioned to Casey and herself. "Why not talk?"

"We would have if these two hadn't shown up." He motioned to Casey and Maura.

"Yea that's why you brought your right hand man. To talk." Jane said rolling her eyes.

Maura spoke up, "Paddy, put the guns down and we will talk."

Paddy thought for a second and nodded his head, motioning for his man to put the gun down.

"I just want what's best for my daughter. I thought that was you Jane. Until I heard you slept with this scumbag." He said motioning towards Casey.

"We already resolved that on the plane. That's why we came to her apartment so we could talk, which you interrupted." Maura said quite uncharacteristically rude. "I think Jane is what's best for me. We just went through a major bump in a relationship we just established today."

Casey had finally woken up and sat against the wall, a major headache pounding at his temples. He looked up at Jane in confusion.

Jane looked down and saw Casey looking at her. "I should have told you. I shouldn't have had sex with you. I love Maura. I would say sorry, but I'm not."

Casey looked upset but nodded. "I always figured there was something between you two."

Maura and Jane turned to smile at each other.

"Paddy, please leave. I love Jane just as much as she loves me but you need to leave. Jane would've already arrested you if she had her gun and cuffs with her so leave before this turns into another argument. I promise, she is what's right for me." She turned and smiled at Jane, who held Maura to her side.

It was Doyle's turn to talk. "You better not hurt my little girl again. If you do, don't think I won't hesitate to shoot you next time."

Jane nodded, and Doyle, satisfied with their talk, walked out the door with his man right behind him. Maura turned to Casey to make sure he was okay. Once he had some ibuprofen in his system, he decided it was best to leave. Jane closed the door behind him and turned back to Maura.

"I regret it. I regret sleeping with him. I'd much rather be with you for one night, than a lifetime with him. I love you. It's a different love than I've ever felt and it's real."

"You are really talking a lot for someone who doesn't like to talk. I'm sure the sex was bad anyways." Maura joked.

"Horrible." Jane said making a face. "I cried because it was so bad. The whole time I was thinking of you and wishing I was with you."

"I know how sorry you are, Jane. You said everything you needed to on the plane. We've gotten over this bump together and now it's time to move on." They moved to the couch.

"I love you. I could say it a thousand times and it still wouldn't be enough. I love you." She smiled and moved in for a kiss.

The kiss quickly turned passionate. Jane ran her tongue along Maura's lip seeking for entrance which was quickly granted. Their tongues battled for dominance. Maura slipped her hand under Jane's shirt, hands running up and down the toned abs.

Jane started taking off Maura's shirt and then her bra. She sat and stared at the rack of god before turning back to keep undressing Maura. Maura slipped Jane's shirt over her head and rubbed her breasts until the nipples hardened through the cotton bra.

They both were soon undressed and Jane picked Maura up off of the couch taking her to the bedroom. She laid Maura down and got on top, straddling her lap.

"You are so beautiful." Jane said, smiling down at Maura.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Jane willingly obliged. She laid her body flush against Maura's and ground her hips to hers. Jane slipped her hand between them and rubbed Maura's clit. She pushed two fingers into Maura, who cried out. Jane used her thumb to rub Maura's clit while she slipped a third finger inside.

"Jane! Oh-so close!" Jane had never seen Maura look more beautiful than she was now writhing beneath her yelling out her name.

Jane felt Maura's insides now squeezing her insides, and Jane knew how close she was.

"Jane! Oh fuck!" She held Maura through her orgasm. When she rode it out, Jane slowly brought her fingers out, bringing them to her mouth, licking them. Their mouths mashed together, Maura tasting herself on Jane's lips.

Jane smiled down at Maura. "Language, Maura." She smirked and Maura just rolled her eyes. Jane got off her and laid down beside her pulling her close.

"Jane?"

"Yes Maura?"

"Can I be the big spoon?"

Jane just laughed, the raspy sexiness sending shivers down Maura's spine.

"Yes Maura." And with that, she turned over letting Maura be the big spoon.

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Maura."

...

**Shitty? Good? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading but I think I'm going to start a different song fic because this song didn't take me very far. There's not much more I can do with it. I had a few ideas but couldn't think where to go with it other than following the story line of Maura getting arrested. If I do write another fanfic, it will be longer! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and I forgot to do the disclaimer so I'll put it here: Rizzoli and Isles and the characters are owned by TNT, Janet Tamaro, and Tess Gerritsen and all that. **


End file.
